


【岛崎辉】白日青天

by Antarctolia



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctolia/pseuds/Antarctolia





	【岛崎辉】白日青天

小破车  
ABO 双A

*  
经常出危险任务的人员都需要有个标记了的伴儿，除非你是个beta。这似乎已经成了当今刑/警这行的真理。

 

毕竟，总会有些罪犯用信息素当做自己的武器，而人的本能又总是很难违抗的。

 

但身为alpha的花泽辉气是个例外。整个警/局的人都知道他没有自己的omega。不少人语重心长地劝他要爱惜自己的前途，或者，惜命——危险任务中的一个失误很可能招致灾难性的后果——赶紧去找一个合适的omega，但都被他微笑着回绝掉了。

 

少数和他关系好的同事知道他有个同为alpha的情人，这时候总会欲言又止地看着他。

 

“你可以标记一个omega，但还和你的情人在一起嘛。提前签好协议，总有omega也需要没有爱情的标记的。”他们这么劝着，而辉总是笑着岔开话题。

 

花泽辉气为了他那个有过犯罪前科的alpha情人，拿自己的职业生涯为赌注。这件事情让有些人觉得不可理喻。爱情这种东西太过微妙，抵消不了真切存在着的危险。

 

比如这次任务。他们差点以为辉会折在那个发情的omega罪犯手里，但辉成功在理智状态下制服对方。

 

“我得去休息一会儿了。报告什么的拜托你们啦。”

 

说完，辉直接冲进了厕所隔间，掏出手机。

 

“来接我。”

 

他压掉电话，拉开领子。理智摇摇欲坠，燃烧着的情欲让他心烦意乱。辉喘息着，在岛崎出现的一瞬间吻了上去。

 

他感受着岛崎微微一滞后的回应，舌尖更加凶狠地舔舐着对方上颚的粘膜。回到家里，熟悉的环境让辉更加放松，脑海中拼命绷着的那根弦彻底崩断。

 

“你发情了。”交换气息的片刻，岛崎喘息着说。

 

“很快你也会的。”辉低声说，把岛崎压到沙发里。

 

他跨坐在岛崎身上，胡乱把自己的衣服扯下来丢到一边，却弯下腰来一颗一颗地解着岛崎衬衫的扣子，膝盖在对方的腰上暧昧地磨蹭着。

 

岛崎的呼吸很快急促起来。但他闭着眼睛，依然是一副平静的神情。他压住辉越来越往下的手，有些嘶哑地说:“去拿东西。”

 

辉在岛崎的腰上揉了揉，满意地听到对方发出低低地喘息，才起身去拿润滑剂。他随便地往岛崎手里一塞:“不用套了。”

 

岛崎挑了挑眉，一翻身，把辉压到身下。他的动作急切起来，但辉知道怎么让他更热烈一点。

 

他们黏腻地亲吻着，辉微微抬起腰，任由对方把冰凉的液体抹在腿间。alpha和alpha间的情事需要更细致的前戏，但辉不想等了。他勾住岛崎，大腿揉蹭着对方的腰。

 

“进来，现在。”辉低柔地说。

 

岛崎轻轻叹了口气。“你在命令我吗，宝贝？”

 

辉没能回答。他仰起头喘息着，感受着一点点挤进来的硬挺的热度。疼痛和酸麻让他下意识绷紧身体，又在岛崎的亲吻中慢慢放松。

 

“宝贝，你太紧了。”岛崎半是抱怨半是赞叹地低声说着，加快了速度，带出一片水声。他们总是会用很多润滑剂，岛崎说是怕辉伤到，但辉觉得他只是看不见又懒得控制挤得力道而已。

 

此时多余的润滑剂顺着辉的腿和小腹划过，流到沙发上又被蹭开。有些因为幅度过大，在岛崎抽出的时候溅到他的腿上。辉盯着他们交合的地方。他的阴茎直挺挺地蹭着岛崎的小腹，濡湿的顶端留下一片混乱的痕迹。他知道自己的后穴现在应该已经是一片泥泞不堪的深红。

 

他的确见到过。辉喜欢在镜子前和岛崎做爱，也清楚地知晓自己深陷情欲的样子。他有时候会遗憾地想岛崎看不见自己有多好看真是可惜，但这种想法总是转瞬即逝。他知道自己有多喜爱岛崎眼盲的这个事实。

 

因为看不见，岛崎对很多视觉上的诱惑总是无动于衷。辉亲眼见过他漠然地经过对他搔首弄姿的omega，那份冷感与决绝让辉想笑。辉猜是视觉的缺失让岛崎对接触更加敏感，无论何时，只要是辉想要的时候，他总能用一些简单的肢体接触让岛崎硬起来。

 

……因为他看不见，辉才能更快更彻底地丢掉某些维持形象的包袱和关于只喜爱自己外表的猜忌，他的怀抱才总会无端多出几分温柔和珍而重之的味道。花泽辉气喜欢成为大众的焦点，喜欢得到别人的注视，喜欢陪伴与关怀，讨厌一个人待着。这些小小的偏好在岛崎这里得到了实现，也许有点偏差，但辉想不出比这更完美的方案。

 

他在层层叠叠的快感中呻吟出声，任由岛崎亲吮着他的唇，舔吻着他的肩膀与锁骨。岛崎在情事中一向很安静，但辉不一样。他总是更放肆的那个，一边毫不掩饰自己得到的欢愉，一边喘息着要求更多，然后盯着岛崎，看他露出一点无奈的笑意，看他抽动着腰身上肌肉线条的起伏，看他掉下来的几缕碎发被汗水黏在额角，看他不时伸出舌尖舔舔湿润的唇。

 

他也知道自己的样子。后穴泥泞，双颊沁红，腰间和手腕上是被岛崎掐出来的青紫，脖颈和肩上则是星星点点的吻痕。

 

这些岛崎都看不见。

 

但没关系，辉可以看见。

 

这种微妙的信息不对等让辉掌控着令他满意的主导权。他伸臂把岛崎扯进怀里，咬住岛崎的脖子，体内的膨胀感将他逼上高潮。

 

Alpha没有生殖腔，alpha也通常不喜欢被人咬到脖子靠近腺体的位置。但岛崎只是微微侧了侧脑袋，依然选择在辉身体里卡结，然后在亲吻中等结慢慢消退。

 

也许去操一个有着紧致生殖腔的omega会更爽。但辉喜欢在岛崎的手里成结，在射过之后任由对方一边在自己身上留下更多的痕迹，一边轻柔地揉捏自己的性器。

 

“你知道他们给我搞了个什么omega么？”辉懒洋洋地问，没有等到回应便自顾自地说下去。“一个十几岁的男孩。一个处于发情期的，双目失明的，未成年男孩omega。”

 

岛崎挑起眉，神情微妙。辉噗嗤一声笑出来。

 

“那孩子其实算是人质……嘛，你当初是怎么和我说的？‘当心你周围的人。’被牵连的感觉怎么样？”

 

“有点恶心。”岛崎诚实地说。“被当做王牌的待遇真是……优越，陷阱都是量身定制的，嗯？”

 

他动了动腰，半硬不硬的性器在辉体内搅动，辉忍不住发出一声湿软的呻吟。

 

“哦……。我还没有那么弱，才不会标记那些omega。”辉喘息着说，微微起身搂住岛崎，蹭了蹭他，故意收紧了甬道，不出意外地感受到体内的热度变得更加饱胀。“你瞧，我这么爱你，怎么会去找个omega呢。”

 

岛崎低低地笑了。“你只是喜欢危险和刺激，不是吗？”

 

空气中未加丝毫掩饰的alpha和alpha的信息素纠缠在一起。一般来说这样的气味代表着警示与挑衅，或者斗争与冲突这类东西，只会给弱的那一方带去威胁和头痛。但辉从不介意这些——毕竟，他的确喜欢危险和刺激。

 

那些冲动的、阴暗的、暴力的天性被辉小心翼翼地藏起来，把光鲜亮丽的部分展示出来。一同被冷藏起来的还有那些辉认为太过软弱的部分。十几岁时他开始离开父母生活，他一开始就意识到了自己不喜欢一个人待着，但他始终独自一个人住着。

 

直到遇到岛崎。

 

不会再遇到第二个人了。辉想，不会再遇到第二个这样的人了。

 

辉腰上用力，就着交合的姿势，重新把岛崎压在身下。他俯下身抱住对方，深深地吻上去。

 

“才不是。”辉贴着岛崎的唇轻轻地说。“因为我只是喜欢你呀。”

 

END


End file.
